


Clockwork

by rhymeswithblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymeswithblue/pseuds/rhymeswithblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their sixth year, Lucius Malfoy kissed Lily Evans, Draco Malfoy dreamed of kissing Harry Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy kissed Lily Potter (but she kissed him first.) It was like tradition, like clockwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork

Lucius Malfoy watched his fellow Slytherin waste all seven years at Hogwarts pining after some Mudblood Gryffindor and it was the most pathetic thing he had ever witnessed.

"What's so special about her anyway?" they always asked.

Severus Snape always just sat and sulked and said nothing.

Once, in the winter of his sixth year, Lucius was at Hogsmeade when he noticed a certain redhead walking towards them on the other side of the road. Snape was a few steps behind him, so Lucius smirked to his friends and dashed across the street to directly block Lily's path.

"Evans!" He flashed a grin.

"Malfoy." She glared in response.

"You know what I wonder?"

"How much more arrogant you can get before your head explodes like a balloon?"

He laughed. She tried to walk around him but he grabbed her by the shoulders to pull her back in front of him.

" _What_ , Malfoy?"

"I wonder what it is about you that has Snape so obsessed he won't even bat an eye at any other girl."

She glanced sideways to where Snape stood watching the whole exchange with a tense expression and a hand on his wand, like he was ready to hex Lucius at any second.

"Leave him alone," she jerked out of Lucius’s grasp.

"Because see," he continued, "you're not that pretty. Your muggle fashion is horrendous. You're a prefect, but then, so am I. And your figure, well, I've see better."

"Are you finished?"

"So my conclusion is that you must be a great kisser."

"Wh—” His lips were on hers before she could even get the first syllable out. She froze for three whole seconds before she shoved him away and slapped him hard across the face.

Across the way, his friends guffawed, practically falling on top of each other in laughter while Snape's eyes bugged out of his head. Lucius smiled. Just the response he was trying to elicit. 

"You'll snog Malfoy but you won't snog me?" a loud voice called from behind. "Evans, you break my heart." 

Lucius turned around to find James Potter sauntering towards them. His three no-good friends followed after, snickering amongst themselves.

"Not right now, Potter," Lily muttered, so quiet Lucius was certain the Potter boy did not hear.

"On second thought, maybe I was wrong," Lucius said. "You're not a good kisser either."

At that, she fumed. She looked between him and Potter several times before she huffed and stomped her way towards Potter as if she decided James was the lesser of two evils. As she passed Lucius, she shoved him forcefully with her shoulder. He chuckled at her actions but abruptly stopped when he saw her subtly wipe a tear from her eye before she reached the other Gryffindor boys. Potter seemed to have noticed as well because the teasing smile disappeared off his face as he put an arm around her and asked her something. She simply nodded and walked away with the Marauders.

Lucius felt a lump in his throat. He made her cry. He made Lily Evans cry. It was just a joke, he never meant to make anyone cry (except maybe Snape.)

"What the fuck was that?!" Snape, who suddenly appeared at his side, screamed.

"Relax," Lucius replied, pushing the younger Slytherin out of his face. "I just wanted to figure out why you like her so much. Frankly, I still have no idea."

/

Later, when he was in the Great Hall and his cheek still stung a little, he spotted her three tables over in an animated discussion with Lupin, talking with her hands, eyes bright like fire. And he thought...maybe _that’s_ why.

/

She ended up with Potter, though, so he didn't think about her anymore. Not that he thought about her in the first place.

//

Draco Malfoy used to think that if things were the way they should be, Harry Potter would've been his best friend instead of his nemesis.

Think about it.

Draco was the first wizard Potter met (after Hagrid, of course), back at Madam Malkin’s in Diagon Alley the summer before their first year. And Potter was supposed to be sorted Slytherin too, Draco overheard Dumbledore and McGonnagal talk about it one time. The boy could speak Parseltongue for Merlin's sake! He only ended up Gryffindor because he asked the Sorting Hat to be, and he only asked the Hat because he wanted to be with Weasley and the Granger Mudblood, and he only became friends with them because he sat with them on the train.

Thus, Draco concluded, if Potter had just agreed to be friends with him back at the shop like any right-minded wizard would have, Potter could've sat with him on the train instead and got sorted Slytherin properly and maybe Draco wouldn't be stuck with these two _oafs_ Crabbe and Goyle and maybe Potter wouldn't be at his throat all the time and Potter wouldn't have cast that wretched _sectumsempra_ curse on him and, perhaps most importantly, he would never have been turned into a weasel.

(But the weasel thing is a moot point.)

Once, in the winter of his sixth year, he woke up in the middle of the night gasping for breath because he had a dream of kissing Potter. _Potter!_

He blamed Zabini for telling the sorry of how Filch had caught two Ravenclaw boys having sex in the restricted section of the library. His roommates were talking about it right before going to sleep, so of course it was on Draco's mind. Plus, lately he'd been paranoid that Potter had deduced his assignment from the Dark Lord so of course Potter was also in Draco's mind.

Hence, Harry Potter in a wet dream.

Draco almost vomited.

Still, the next week in classes, Draco couldn't look Potter in the eye. Or the week after that. The third week at breakfast, Pansy started telling everyone her speculation that Potter was secretly gay and Draco spat his pumpkin juice all over the table.

/

A year later, Potter and his stupid friends were captured and taken to the Malfoy Manor and Draco was pushed in front of Potter's grossly swollen face to identify him.

Right then, he realized perhaps Potter _shouldn't_ be his best friend after all. Because if he had accepted Draco's offer all those years ago, the Dark Lord obviously would have used this friendship against him and the Boy Who Lived would've long been dead.

But Potter rejected Draco and fate took a different turn and here he was, looking absolutely hideous but so very alive.

“Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?”

"I don’t know," he lied.

//

It was the start of his sixth year and Scorpius Malfoy stared down at the pixie of a witch in front of him. Lily Potter, the Baby Potter, the last of the entourage of Weasley-Potters who have plagued the Hogwarts walls for far too long. For Merlin's sake, _half_  the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team was comprised of that family. And now that James graduated last year, his position as Seeker had been replaced by none other than Baby Potter herself. The fourth year stood her ground and glared back up at him with way too much feistiness for a girl who could barely reach his shoulders on tiptoes.

"May the best team win," he smirked, extending a hand for her to shake.

She scowled, put her hand in his for a fraction of a second before stalking away with her broom and zooming after her cousins into the sky.

Scorpius mounted his broom as well. This was going to be an easy match. He beat Potter to the snitch last year, and he'll definitely beat Baby Potter to the snitch today. His teammates were evidently thinking the same thing.

"Don't end the game too soon, Malfoy," Aeneas, the Keeper, said, "let the rest of us play for a bit."

The game began and Scorpius lazily made laps around the field, half watching his teammates play and half keeping an eye on Baby Potter. About twenty minutes into the game, Gryffindor was thirty points ahead thanks to Rose Weasley, but Scorpius still felt confident.

"I think you're underestimating me." Out of nowhere, the pixie appeared in front of him again.

"Sure," he replied half-heartedly, glancing down at the game again when Slytherin scored.

She cleared her throat. "I'd like to make a wager."

His eyes snapped back up to hers. "Oh? On what terms, Baby Potter?"

"If I catch the snitch, you have to carry my books for me for a month. If you catch the snitch, I'll carry your books."

"A month? That's cute. Make it a year and you're on."

Her eyes widened and she visibly gulped, but she quickly regained her composure and firmly nodded. "Deal, Malfoy."

Which was great because he just spotted the golden snitch hovering behind Baby Potter towards the right. So, he gasped and pretended to dive to the left, successfully duping Baby Potter as she immediately flew in the opposite direction. He leaned forward and raced after the snitch.

Soon, much too soon to be possible, Baby Potter had gained on him and they flew neck to neck in pursuit. He refused to believe it. He had the Lightstorm X3, fastest broom in the world. She had only a Firebolt Supreme if he remembered properly, which wasn’t even the most recent model. How could she possibly be this fast?

She was laying completely on her broom now, her ponytail was tucked away, her uniform was tight fitting, and he realized she wasn't wearing her cloak. The little pixie probably weighed as much as four bludgers put together and she was completely aerodynamic.

He squeezed the handle of the broom harder and chased after her. Luckily, the snitch abruptly changed direction and dashed backwards over their heads. Baby Potter may be faster but that also meant it took longer for her to change momentum.

Scorpius stretched out his fingers towards the fluttering wings of the snitch.

"Malfoy!" He tried to ignore Baby Potter's shouting but the he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"You can't push me, that's not allowed" was what he meant to say.

"You can't p—” was all he managed to say before her lips crashed into his.

He was so surprised he almost forgot how to fly.

In that split second of shock and confusion, Baby Potter raced forward and captured the snitch, all before his senses returned to him and he realized he's the one that ended up utterly duped.

"Potter! You cheated!" The crowd was already going wild as the commentator's voice announced Gryffindor's victory over the arena.

"I did no such thing."

"Did too!"

They argued back and forth all the way down to the grass. His team was furious.

"She kissed me! That's against the rules!"

"That's preposterous. Why would I ever kiss you, Malfoy?"

"And now you're gonna _lie_  about it?"

"Technically," Rose interjected, "even if Lily did kiss you, which I highly doubt, that still wouldn't be against the official Quidditch rules. No pushing, no pulling, no aiming at the head with bludgers, but it never mentions no kissing."

And that's how Scorpius Malfoy ended up carrying Lily Potter's books for an entire year.

/

It took him two months to finally come up with an appropriate act of vengeance to get payback at Baby Potter. It was ingenious. She ridiculed him and cost him the match by kissing him, so it’s only fair he ridiculed her back and cost her something else she cared about by kissing her. In this case, the “something else” was Lorcan Scamander.

Baby Potter was obviously infatuated with that boy. Two months of carrying her books and walking her to class also meant two months of overhearing her conversations with her friends and cousins, most of which center around the quieter Scamander twin. Scorpius was even there that one day when she and Scamander accidentally collided in the hallway and then proceeded to stare lovingly into each other’s eyes and the whole ordeal was so sickening, Scorpius was whacking his forehead with her _Fantastic Beasts_ book before she finally dragged him away.

And so, the ingenious plan was born.

A week later, Scorpius was walking with her back into castle after her Herbology class when he spotted Scamander walking towards them from the other side of the hallway. Scorpius nudged Baby Potter with his shoulder.

“Look, it’s lover boy.”

“Shut up, Malfoy.” She was already adjusting her hair and blushing a deep red.

“You think he’ll actually ask you on a date this time, or will you two just stare at each other again?”

“ _Shut up,_ Malfoy.”

“It’s a pity he’s about to see you kiss another boy.”

"Wh—” His lips were on hers before she could even get the first syllable out. She froze for three whole seconds before she started kissing back.

He pulled back, a bit shocked. He turned to watch Scamander walk away with a dejected look, mission success, but when he turned back to gloat at Baby Potter, he found her staring up at him with eyes bright like fire. Then she was grabbing his collar and pulling him down to kiss him again and he realized his ingenious plan may have backfired.

And maybe that was okay.

/

A year later, when Lily came to the Malfoy Manor for Christmas, Scorpius introduced her to his family for the first time.

At first, Lucius looked as if he saw a ghost. But then Lily smiled and, like melting an icy heart, Lucius couldn’t help smiling back.

Meanwhile, Draco contently watched on from beside the fireplace because finally things were exactly the way they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling Scorpius/Lily feels again. Then this happened. Sorry not sorry about the cheesy ending.  
> If Scorpius/Lily gives you feels too, check out my other fic [The Con](http://archiveofourown.org/works/730200/chapters/1356518).


End file.
